Skating Lessons
by May Traumend
Summary: ¿Clases de patinaje en Hogwarts? ¿Y quien es ese misterioso chico de la mascara que ha cautivado los sentidos de Hermione Granger? La historia de Helena y Antonello se repite una vez mas... reviews por favor, no se arrepentirán de entrar D


**Hola! Está bien, esta historia no estaba tan mal, pero de todos modos la he revisado, le he corregido las faltas de ortografía y por último he añadido mas cosas que me parecían importantes para que dejara de ser un "not-so-badfic" y empezar a llamarse simplemente "fanfic". Espero que vuelvan a disfrutar de este "amor fugaz" que hubo entre estos dos personajes, reflejado en un sueño que tuve hace como cinco años en el que salían mi mejor amiga (que se llama Helena), mi profesora de música y de canto (Julia) y, bueno, mi novio, pero lo sustituí por Draco Malfoy. La historia posterior de la Ópera de Helena la inventé yo, pero me parece que es muy romántica y triste. En fin, ya por último, Disfrutad!**

-Corre, Ron, ¡llegamos tarde! –Exclamó impaciente Hermione, viendo como su amigo se retrasaba, una vez más, con cualquier excusa-.

-Y qué más da, ¡solo son clases de patinaje!-le recordó-. Es algo normal Hermione, no es para ponerse así…

-Pero si asistimos solo el primer día nos echan, Ron, y ayer fue el primer día… ¡y en tres meses empieza el patinaje sobre hielo! –exclamó emocionada-. Podremos patinar sobre el lago, y el calamar gigante nos podría mirar desde abajo, y… Acompáñame, por favor… -Hermione agarró con una mano el antebrazo de su amigo y le puso pucheritos: ella sabía que su compañero desde primer año no podía resistirse a su mirada de borreguito-.

-Está bien –suspiró el chico, con una sonrisa pero claramente derrotado-, pero corre, sino llegaremos tarde.

-¡Gracias! –Exclamó ella, y le cogió del brazo corriendo juntos por el pasillo-.

Ambos chicos, de 16 años, corrieron por los pasillos hasta un aula que había en el 3º piso, la más grande, teniendo en cuenta que tenían que quitar todos los muebles, pupitres, estanterías, libros y la mesa del profesor. Ya había gente dentro, muchos Hufflepuffs y algunos Slytherin, apenas cinco chicas de Ravenclaw entre las que Hermione y Ron pudieron distinguir a Cho, por lo que dedujeron que el grupito de amigas de la chica la habían insistido para que ella fuera y, con un poco de suerte, entrenara por parejas con Harry. Ya habían explicado las reglas básicas en la primera clase de patinaje la noche pasada, por eso los hicos ya estaban calentando y haciendo el intento de patinar por la superficie de madera cuando ellos llamaron discretamente a la puerta y entraron, rojos de vergüenza-.

-¿Se puede pasar?-pidió permiso Hermione-. Sentimos llegar tarde.

-Si, podéis pasar –dijo la instructora-, pero que no se vuelva a repetir o tendré que expulsaros del proyecto.

-Gracias –dijo irónicamente Ron, y se ganó un codazo por parte de su compañera. Hermione saboreó con gusto la cara que puso Cho cuando pudo comprobar que Harry no había entrado con ellos y que, por consiguiente, había decidido dejar las clases de patinaje-.

Ron se puso los patines, de un color amarillo anaranjado, y se fue a dar vueltas mientras esperaba a Hermione, que aun seguía sentada en el banco sin saber que hacer. Hermione, tenía problemas con los suyos, y se entretuvo más para ponérselos, de un color azul celeste y que le venían un poco pequeños. Cuando todos ya casi habían terminado, la profesora, _Julia, _comenzó a repartir máscaras que hacían juego con el color de los patines de cada alumno, y cuando llegó a Hermione la miró con una mirada penetrante y desafiante, como reprendiéndola por haber preferido quedarse sentada en lugar de patinar como todos los demás.

-Muy bien, ahora, los que se han dedicado a fingir atarse los cordones de los patines van a bailar… ¡dígame una página! –Dijo señalando a Hermione-.

-¿Qu-quien, yo? –preguntó totnamente Hermione, a sabiendas de que ella era la única que había quedado rezagada del resto y por tanto se refería únicamente a ella-.

-Sí, niña, tu, ¡una página! –Pidió impaciente la mujer-.

-eh… ¿110…? –Preguntó insegura, sin saber siquiera si el libro que ella iba a consultar tendría tantas páginas-.

-Muy bien –dijo la profesora. Era una mujer delgada y alta, con los cabellos rizados aunque cortado a la altura de sus hombros, con diminutos bucles que tapaban sus orejas, y su túnica era de un morado y azul que se entremezclaban con los movimientos, con algunos brillantes esparcidos por sus mangas-, Japón, la ópera de _Helena_, acto 1, escena 4, _no me dejes sola._ ¿Podrías bailarla? Así podríamos comprobar si improvisando eres mas buena que escabulléndote de las lecciones del profesor–tras esta humillación hubo algunas risas, claramente provenientes de los Slytherin, que ella no había visto hasta ese momento pero que ahora estaban en primera fila, deseando verla fallar. La vena orgullosa de su casa, Gryffindor, afloró en su pecho-.

-Por supuesto que puedo –dijo Hermione, más nerviosa de lo que pretendía aparentar. Con un movimiento de varita, la profesora puso la música. La opera de Elena era una obra que ella recordaba haber ido alguna vez a ver al teatro de Londres con sus padres en una adaptación para niños, y precisamente aquella escena era en la que Helena lloraba en el lago por su amor imposible, Antonello, que luego aparecía para despedirse de ella trágicamente antes de asistir al día siguiente a su matrimonio. Era una historia triste y realmente la Ópera no tuvo mucho éxito entre el público al que fue adaptada, pero Hermione solo podía pensar que iba a quedar completamente en ridículo si daba un simple paso en falso, pues sus padres nunca tuvieron tiempo de enseñarla a patinar en el mundo muggle cuando era más pequeña-.

Hermione comenzó a moverse con rapidez y soltura, tal como hacía en sus clases de ballet a los 5 años, aunque perdiendo un poco mas el equilibrio de vez en cuando. Se le daba bien aquello. No era una experta, pero se defendía con las ruedas, pues en la lección anterior sí que había prestado mucha atención y había hecho un esfuerzo por aprender rápido. Dio un salto y una voltereta. ¡Si! Siguió dando vueltas, marcando con los pies incluso los pasos que hubiera dado si hubiera llevado zapatillas de punta y un tutú, y comenzó a patinar hacia atrás. Ya llegaba la parte en la que aparecía Antonello y la atrapaba entre sus brazos, y no se podía hacer sola, puesto que el apoyo entre ella y el chico era fundamental para poder hacer las piruetas sin terminar con la cara en el suelo-.

-¿Alguna pareja para _Helena_? –preguntó la profesora, quien había tenido que borrar su sonrisa, pero que no perdía la esperanza de darle una lección de humildad a Hermione-.

en el momento oportuno, alguien la agarró por la cintura y por una mano, patinando a su paz.

-Gracias, Ron –susurró, sintiendo como sus manos se posaban en su tripa y las del chico las rodeaban por sus brazos-. Te debo una…

-_Yo no soy Ron_ –espetó el muchacho. Hermione alcanzó a ver sus labios, tapada la cara con la máscara, rosados y hermosos, sonriendo-.

Ahora era el chico quien debía de llevar los pasos, el compás, ahora era Antonello quien debía convencerla de que aquello era el final. La cogió por su cintura suavemente, patinando por la enorme sala en la que perfectamente cabrían tres parejas mas patinando, y la elevó del suelo, dando dos vueltas de paso, y dejándola caer suavemente, con la falda de su uniforme haciendo un pequeño frufrú. Hermione se estaba dejando cautivar misteriosamente de la forma de bailar de ese muchacho, de su Antonello, y sin embargo aun no sabía ni su nombre real… Pero realmente a ella no le importaba su nombre, solo él, ella y…

-¡YA BASTA! –gritó la profesora _Julia _para hacerse oír por encima de la música, que por los nervios era incapaz de parar con el mando de la radio.

-¿Que ocurre, profesora? –Preguntó Hermione algo azorada, sintiendo como el chico se separaba prudencialmente de ella-. ¿Lo hemos hecho mal, o…?

-No, es…-intentó articular, blanca de ira por no haber conseguido su propósito- es que… ¡volved todos a vuestras posiciones! –les regañó, a falta de una buena respuesta-. ¡Ya!

-No le ha gustado nada que hayas podido bailar tan bien cuando lo que quería era humillarte… -susurró el chico, escondiéndose un poco de las miradas de todos sus compañeros. Hermione pudi vislumbrar el escudo de las serpientes en su pecho-, y he llegado yo y bailando contigo he desbaratado su plan para darte una lección. Aunque tú ya lo hacías muy bien sola-susurró el chico en su oído, antes de alejarse de ella y volver con el grupo de los Slytherin. Hermione se ruborizó-.

Al llegar a su sala común, todo el mundo hablaba de su gran baile de la ópera de elena, como había bailado y, sobretodo, con quien.

-¡Ron! –exclamó ella-. Al principio pensé que el chico con el que estaba bailando eras tú, pero… ni siquieral e he visto la cara.

-Es normal, llevaba una mascara y tu estabas tan ocupada con tus zapatos que ni te has fijado en la gente que había en la lección –dijo Dean Thomas, un chico de su curso-. Sino, estoy seguro que en vez de bailar con él le hubieras maldecido.

-¿Quien es el chico que ha bailado conmigo, Dean? –dijo ella, burlándose-. Se que es un Slytherin, pero de ahí a querer maldecirle, ¡ni que fuera Millicent Bulstrode y sus pies de elefante! –bromeó-.

-Es peor… -gruñó Ron-.

-¡Vamos, Ron, dímelo! –pidió impaciente, y comprobó que realmente algo la hacía sentirse bien con aquel chico, algo que no sabía quien provocaba, y aquella idea del chico anónimo la atormentaba-. ¡Soy la única que no lo sabe! Quiero… no, no quiero –se corrigió-, ¡exijo saberlo!

-…foy –gruñó en voz baja el pelirrojo-. Te juro que si llego a saberlo le partía la…

-¿Que dices?-le interrumpió Hermione-. No he entendido nada, Ron. Mira, me voy mejor a dormir… o a lo mejor salgo a que me de el aire –pensó mejor-.

-¿Quieres mi capa? –preguntó Harry, que ese día estaba de buenas-. Puedo prestártela, siempre que la devuelvas sin que la vean.

-No, gracias, Harry –le rechazó Hermione-. Solo tengo que decir que estoy patrullando los pasillos. Soy prefecta, ¿recuerdas? –Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque luego se arrepintió un poco porque sabía que su amigo siempre había estado un poco celoso por ello-. ¿Sabes que Cho apareció en las clases de patinaje solo para ver si venías tú?

-Esa chica no sabe lo que quiere –espetó Neville que jugaba con su mimbulus en la mesa de la chimenea, dirigiéndose a Hermione y Harry-. Harry, tú ni caso. Además… -dijo, mirando cautelosamente a Ron, que estaba enfrascado en ese momento en una partida de ajedrez consigo mismo- Ginny Weasley entra en el equipo este año, ¿no?

Hermione prefirió no meterse en camisa de once balas y poniendo de nuevo la excusa de salir a que le diera el aire se escabulló por el retrato de la dama gorda. Hermione bajo las escaleras hasta la entrada del castillo, abrió la puerta y salió a los jardines, al lado del lago. Se sentó en la orillay tocó el agua, donde había carpas marrones que coleteaban y la miraban con extrañeza. Dentro de algunos meses, cuando llegara noviembre y comenzara a nevar, ella estaría por aquella misma superficie patinando con sus patines de cuchillas, mientras veía a Hagrid subir los enormes abetos de navidad… y sin querer, casi arrepintiéndose, se imaginó a ella misma, con su mascara colocada en los ojos a modo de antifaz, de color celeste a conjunto con la superficie del lago, y a su maravilloso, anónimo y misterioso chico de labios rosados, patinando con su mascara verde al compás de ella en una danza que no terminaba… Después de unos minutos se levantó, y al girarse vio al chico. Lo vio, frente a ella, con su capa de invierno cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro, y con la otra mitad escondida tras su mascara verde clara.

-¿Eres tu, verdad? –Preguntó Hermione, sin saber muy bien por qué con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora-. El chico de la clase de patinaje. Lo sé, tus manos son inconfundibles –señaló, haciendo ver que aquello era lo único que ella podía distinguir claramente de su cuerpo-. Aunque podría distinguir mejor tus labios de entre miles.

-Si, soy yo… mi única oportunidad de tocar tu cuerpo sin sentirme rechazado ha sido esa, Hermione Granger –dijo, y dejó ver su insignia de Slytherin de nuevo en su capa-. Sabes que no podré volver a bailar contigo, ni volver a hablar contigo. Nunca más.

-Pero… ¿Por que? –dijo ella, y sin querer se le escapó un sollozo. Ella lo había conocido ese mismo día, ella no sabía su nombre, ni su identidad, y para colmo solo sabía que era un Slytherin, el enemigo. Y no pudo evitar sentirse como Helena, siendo abandonada por su Antonello-. _No me dejes sola_…

-No puedo decirte quien soy, y no es prudente que nos veamos mas –explicó el chico-. Además, mi identidad sería algo que para ti sería un duro golpe.

-No, no lo sería, seguro que no lo sería… –Hermione subió las manos y tocó unos sedosos cabellos ligeros como la seda. Ligeros como la seda… -. A no ser que seas…

El chico se retiró de ella y, poco a poco, dejó que ella retirara con sus manos la capa, y luego, poco a poco, acercándose instintivamente a sus labios rosados y fijando en aquellos ya conocidos ojos de color gris, tan fríos como un témpano, retiró su máscara-. ¡Malfoy!- susurró-, no puede ser… no es posible que tú… -negó ella. ¿Cómo en solo dos horas de clase, en un clase extraescolar de patinaje, se enamorase de un chico desconocido del que lo único que conocía era que pertenecía a Slytherin, y que había resultado ser Draco Malfoy?-.

-Lo mejor será que todo siga como ant...

Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, con sus manos atrayendo su rostro, y besándole con ganas de sentirlo cerca… sabedora de que él nunca sería de ella. Una historia de amor terminada antes incluso de poder darle la oportunidad de comenzar. El chico la atrajo con sus manos por su cintura y la abrazó mientras seguía sintiendo el calor de sus labios contra los suyos rosados y finos. Sabía que ella estaba llorando, pero intentó no prestarle atención a un detalle tan significativo como ese. Cuando terminó aquel efusivo y desesperado abrazo, que a ellos les hubiera gustado que siguiera por una eternidad, el chico le puso su capa de invierno por los hombros, le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó por el camino que daba a las puertas del castillo, mientrase ella, que lloraba silenciosamente, se quedaba allí, a la orilla del lago, sentada en el césped y sintiendo el olor a menta de la capa del chico, alque no podría volver a vr ni a buscar nunca mas. Antonello estaba comprometido con otra chica, pero _su_ Antonello estaba comprometido con su destino, con sus padres, con el Señor Oscuro. Y ella, _su_ Helena, no podría mas que lamentarse el resto de sus días por aquel onírico amor que no había podido comenzar.


End file.
